First night on Isle Esme
by bookaddict09
Summary: Edward and Bella are in the water but what happens? This is my interpretation of what may have happened on Isle Esmethat night. I hope i have conveyed the character's personality well. Please see my other 'twilight' story 'love happens'if you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my interpretation of what happened that first night at isle Esme. I've always wanted to know what really happened between Bella and Edward that night, so i decided to write what i think would have happened. **

**This is my first fanfiction, so please review =o)**

Edward stopped pulling us forward once I was shoulder deep in water. His right hand swept my hair back behind my ear, whilst his left hand wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. Despite my composure, my breathing hastened, sending whispers of air across his chest. He held me close, his right hand stroking my hair. In the silence, I could hear his breath coming quicker too.

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time; the warm fire riddling my insides was not fading. I was content to stand here in his arms, my chest pressed against his for a while, but he had promised we would try and I decided that I should possibly make the first move, considering this was his first time too.

I pulled away from him, staring deep into his beautiful eyes, moving closer towards the void. Then, very tenderly, I pressed my lips to his. He closed his eyes, kissing me back adoringly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, expecting his arms to wrap around me, securing me to him. Instead, he surprised me, sweeping me off my feet so I was perched on his hips.

His eyes were wide open now, a smile playing on his perfect lips as he took in my facial expression. Suddenly, his eyes slowly peered down from my face, my neck, my collarbone, until they were directly in line with my breasts, staring at them. I felt a familiar blush add to the heat that was already coursing through my veins. I giggled embarrassed, dipping down and burying my head in his neck.

'What?' he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sat up straight in his arms.

'Sorry,' I frowned. 'You know I'm self conscious.'

'I don't think I will ever be able to understand you correctly, Bella. How can you say that? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'

With that, he released one hand from my waist from where he was supporting me, slowly, lightly; he dragged it down my face and neck, across my collar bone and around my shoulders. Then, he touched me in a place he had never touched me before. His hand was tracing my breasts. To begin with, around them until, after a few seconds, when my rigid pose relaxed, on them; tracing across the nipple and around, repeating the circuit.

Once he had finished, his eyes flickered up to mine for one brief moment, before his head dipped down again. This time, his glass hard, smooth lips, were now kissing my breasts, making small concentrations of fire within them; feelings so intense were pounding through my body. I tipped my head back, drowning in the sensations.

Some where deep inside my brain, a small part of me was registering the fact that we were moving. Edward had stopped kissing my breasts and we were now floating dreamily towards the shore. Determined not to break this perfect moment, I kept my face on his the whole time he was carrying me closer to the house. On his face, he wore an expression conveying concentration, joy, intensity. I wondered what my face looked like to him. I felt relaxed, the fire deep inside me wanting nothing more than Edward. Just Edward.

I registered the fact that we were inside the house; the breeze had stopped, it felt slightly muggy. Edward carried on walking, slowly, prolonging the moment, until I felt something soft tickle my back. The mosquito netting. We were by the bed. Supporting my back, Edward gently lowered me onto the bed, his eyes never leaving mine as he let go of me. He straightened up, his face leaving mine, taking in the whole length of me. He smiled reassuringly as, despite of the situation, I began chewing my lip.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered.

It was then that it occurred to me that Edward was standing in front of me, fully naked. Not just his top off. Taking a deep breath, I took my eyes off his familiar face, slowly tracing down his broad, marble chest, his perfectly sculpted stomach, to an area that was unfamiliar to me in every way. My eyes widened, but I wasn't scared. It was a compliment, I guess, that he was ready. I hadn't exactly touched him erotically. Was my body literally enough to make him want me like that? He stood there, watching me, as my eyes explored his body. The sight of Edward ready made my body go into over drive. I had to have him, have him now. The need for him was close to pain.

I slowly sat up, my eyes on his, as I stretched out my left hand and placed it on his back, bringing him down towards the bed. He came willingly. If he hadn't wanted to come to me, he wouldn't have moved. He was now kneeling over me, his body inline with mine. I moved my hand to his neck, bringing his head down to my level, pressing my lips to his. All of a sudden, his controlled mannerisms slipped away.

He pressed his lips to mine, harder, eager. He groaned, lifting one hand up to cradle my face, the other supporting his weight. His hand left my face, touching me in ways I had never been touched before; cradling my breasts, drifting between my thighs and back up, over my nipples. His mouth left mine, letting me breath, kissing down the length of my body. I lay back, staring at the mosquito netting, my chest heaving. Suddenly, his hand left me, placing it so one was either side of me, manoeuvring himself so our bodies were perfectly lined up to join. Above all other sensations powering around my body where he had kissed me, a more intense, overpowering sensation was coming from where we would join; something hard.

His breath came rough and rugged. 'Bella, sweet heart, this will hurt a little.'

All I could do was nod robotically. I needed him now. That fact that we were this close, closer than we had ever been before, made me do something I never thought I would do. I thrust my hips up, inviting him to continue. His eyes widened slightly and then, as if I had been waiting for this moment forever, he entered, pushing deep inside me; his eyes, now so intense boring into mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, a sharp pain having just shot through my body. It wasn't so bad, not compared to what I had felt before. But squeezing my eyes shut was enough to make him pause.

'Bella? Oh, I'm so sorry.'

I forced my lips open, hardly able to speak. 'Please, please Edward, don't stop.'

I then felt him begin to slide out of me. I thought it was over. Our 'trying' was over. It had barely begun. But, with a growl from deep inside his throat, he pushed back into me. In and out, his chest moving up and down with his actions. He was panting, his delicious scent now intoxicating me, and my body was overridden with his presence. As my body became accustomed to his rhythm, not wanting to just lie there, I started to lift my hips up, matching with him. My hands found themselves on his back, clawing him closer, I felt my blood was reaching boiling point; I had to have him, and he was mine. And then, he hit the spot, the spot that made my body go into overdrive. I couldn't help but moan as I lifted myself off the bed, hugging him to me as I experienced the first orgasm of my life. From over my shoulder, I heard Edward moan followed by a rush of cool liquid inside of me. And then also for the first time, I felt the entire pressure of his weight as he collapsed on top of me.

Resting his head on my chest, which itself was heaving up and down, we both waited for our breathing to calm. There was one thing that I needed to say, but I had to wait for my breathing to slow before I could even get one word out. Eventually, after a few minutes, or hours, it seemed, I said just two words.

'Thank you.' I whispered, kissing his hair.

He responded by lifting his head off my chest and once again looking into my eyes with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on his face. His kissed my forehead.

'No, thank you, Bella. Thank you for having the faith in me, for trusting me. I have never had feelings like that in my entire life. All that time, I have wanted to be close to you, and to be finally able to do it, I feel as if it's the biggest achievement I've ever made, and for that, I thank you, Bella. I want you to know that this night, has been best night of my existence.'

I smiled then, a bright, beaming smile- still full of the ecstasy that I was swallowed in. 'Mine too,' was all I said before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, relaxing. I was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion and I found myself drifting to sleep.

Edward, realising what was happening, lifted me, moving me slightly so I was curled up against his side. I laid my head on his chest, my whole body pressed against his, bathing in the coolness, and closed my eyes sinking deeper into sleep. The last things I was aware of before I drifted closer into unconsciousness were Edward's hands stroking my face, tracing my hair line and his soft, melodic voice, humming my lullaby.

It had been perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the response i got from Bella's point of view, i decided to rewrite the story in Edward's view. Its slightly longer than Bella's, and little more complicated. I hope you like it.**

I felt warm despite my ice-cold body; warmer, in fact, than I had ever felt in my ninety years as a vampire. Was it to do with the warm ocean and muggy climate or, was it Bella, her warm, feverish human heat that was not just felt on my skin, but was radiating through me like some wave frequency strong enough to penetrate vampire skin? The latter, I thought.

So this was it. Weeks of strained, some vocal and some silent, embarrassing discussions with my father and brothers were finally going to be put into practise. To be perfectly honest, they hadn't been much use at all; Emmett, nauseating me with carelessly graphic images of him and Rosalie quite literally attacking each other on a bed that looked like something out of a junk yard with the amount of scratches, dents and split planks of wood that made up the whole love-making scene. Jasper's thoughts revolved around a very sickly sweet moment between him and Alice which nauseated me in quite a different way. Carlisle, on the other hand, decided to stay private. Instead, his thoughts were full of trust towards me, and some anxiety towards Bella, but really, I got the impression that he was trying to comfort me, to reassure me.

I didn't feel comfortable, or reassured. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to begin. I had suggested a swimming session to try and get my thoughts together, to clear my head, but all need to do that filtered out my mind the moment my very sensitive, and very clear eye sight met the image of Bella's naked body for the first time.

Right now, thinking through this faster than any human would ever dream of, as I pulled Bella, slowly and gently deeper into the water, her body seeming calm and composed compared to my frantic state, I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly useless. I wanted to do it, more than anything. I wanted to be closer to Bella more than I ever imagined to be. I wanted to feel her against me. Wanted to make her feel loved, wanted. I wanted to do this for her.

I took a deep breath. We were deep enough now, deep enough so the majority of her perfect, glorious body was out of site; not tempting me into the realms of passion, not yet. We had to take it slow. I wanted it to be just right. Not sickly like Jasper and Alice, not rough and totally deranged like Emmett and Rosalie. Erasing all doubts and fears from my mind, I turned to look at Bella, my thoughts totally and absolutely focusing on nothing but her for the rest of the night.

My eyes found hers immediately. Tonight, they were deeper than I had ever seem them, full of emotion and love. I started by doing something, that, in theory, was very familiar. I took her waist and held her to me, the only unfamiliar part of it being the fact that I had never held her this close with both of us naked. I lifted my right hand to stroke her hair as she gently laid her head on my chest. This wasn't so different from what I did when she was sleeping. However, with Bella's naked body tight against me and her breathing hastening in the sensitivity of the moment, I couldn't help but want to feel more of her. My breathing hastened too, in the realisation of what I was about to do. This was one of those rare moments in my vampire life where I actually felt nervous. How would Bella react? Would I do this right? With no sexual experience even from when I was human, and the nauseating and slightly disturbing thoughts of my brothers' eperiences flashing in my mind, I laid the first touch upon her which would undoubtedly lead into the realms of something completely new for both of us.

Just as I was about to move my hand to start tracing her body, she moved away, stepping back. I froze in my movements instantly, my hands automatically by my sides, my pose rigid. Had I done something wrong? Had she changed her mind? Had I misinterpreted her increase in breathing to not be because of the sensitivity of the moment, but because she was scared, frightened? I was just about to open my mouth to apologise, when her eyes began boring into mine, her facing moving closer towards me, her lips suddenly pressing down on mine shutting them firmly, my apology lost somewhere in my throat. I sensed a new manor in the way her lips moved. They weren't trying to force mine open, they weren't trying to force the response out of me that they so eagerly desired and I was so eager to give, they were soft, passionate, and maybe sexual? _She _was trying to encourage _me_ to go on.

If we were going to drift straight past the touching stage, and continue straight to kissing, then she must be more desperate than I imagined. I responded to her enthusiasm by doing something very surprising, even for me. I took her waist in my firm grasp, and lifted her so she was hitched upon my hips. What I didn't think about was the result of this act, which would place her very beautiful and very perfect breasts directly in front of my eyes. Without helping me one little bit, she locked her arms around my neck, her breasts now right in my face. I looked up immediately, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Her facial expression, however, was entirely composed. Maybe she wouldn't mind me looking. I smiled at that.

I decided to look down slowly, more time for me to admire her and more time for her to stop me if she felt uncomfortable. Bella's eyes followed my gaze down until my eyes were literally staring at her breasts. Thankfully, Bella abruptly interrupted my ogling with a surprisingly childish giggle. She ducked her head into my shoulder embarrassed. Despite of the situation, I couldn't help finding this reaction funny.

"What?" I asked her, barely able to contain myself from laughing.

She straightened up again, the fit of giggles all but wiped off her face.

"Sorry," she said, "You know I'm self conscious." A frown began to form on her face.

I couldn't disagree more with her self evaluation. How could she ever be self conscious of a body like that?

"I don't think I will ever be able to understand you correctly, Bella. How can you say that? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The violent pulsing between my legs, which I had tried to ignore to this moment, backed up that statement.

To try to reassure her of my feelings, I felt I had to be a bit more practical in what I was doing. Admiring her visually evidently wasn't enough to flatter my Bella; I had to be more direct. Hardly able to believe what I was going to do, I hesitantly removed one hand that was supporting her waist and lifted it to her cheek. Starting from her face and making a direct, familiar route to her collar bone, I slowly began brushing my hand further down her body, past her shoulders, to her ribs. There, I very deliberately traced my hands around her breast, but never on them, I was still hesitant as to what Bella wanted. After a few seconds, however, she had made no attempt to draw away from my touch. Her chest began to heave and her heart began to thrum more violently as my hand neared closer and closer to her breast. Before I knew it, I was touching them; actually touching them. Something I never, ever thought I would do, but they felt as good, even better, than I ever imagined them to be. They were perky now, aroused. We were both perfectly ready to continue physically, but mentally, I wasn't entirely sure. I decided to test that theory.

I had kissed her neck more times than I could care to remember, maybe this wouldn't be so different. I took a brief glance at her face, making sure she was still comfortable- she seemed relaxed- then lowered my head to press my lips to her warm breast. It was like nothing I had ever felt before; the texture, everything. It was glorious; I literally bathed in the sensation. My body went into a frenzy, my lips tingling, my hands shaking, feelings pulling my attention to places in my body that I had never really given a second thought about, I had never been less composed in my life. I was close to losing control. I was ready, but I needed time; enough to dampen down the electrifying impulses that were shocking me. For once, I let go of any control of my thoughts in Bella's presence focusing entirely on my instincts. I needed her now, and she needed me. The low whimpers, barely audible, that she was helplessly making proved that. I began walking towards the house.

She realised almost immediately where we were heading. She looked straight into my eyes, reading my expression. I felt mine would have mirrored hers, showing signs of joy, concentration and seeming a little tense about what was coming. I slid the French doors open-Bella didn't really notice-and stepped inside the house. My thoughts were nothing but Bella and the huge, white bed that I was aiming for.

I laid her down on the bed, taking in for the first time the entire length of my wife, without interruption. She was magnificent. It was absolutely impossible to doubt it. I had to be the luckiest, most privileged man on earth to have such a beauty that belonged to him. I began to feel eager to enter her. Just to know what it felt like.

_Stop it, I thought to myself. Concentrate on Bella, just Bella. _

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her in awe.

I ran my gaze over the entire length of her, exploring the parts I had never seen, an insignificant part of me registering the fact that this was the first time Bella had seen _me_ entirely naked. When I glanced at her face, she was biting her lip, but her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the sight of me. I wasn't surprised that it scared her, mind reading and running fast weren't the only gifts I was blessed with. Or not blessed, a vampire couldn't be blessed.

I wasn't sure what to do now. Although I would never get bored of staring at her, we couldn't do this the whole night. Again, Bella made the first move. She leaned forward, her hand round my back, pulling me towards her. I went obediently, having absolutely no objections to get closer to her. She was pulling me, more and more towards the bed so my naked body was hovering directly over hers. I could feel so much heat radiating from her. A current began to flow through me, I couldn't control it, I just couldn't. I was losing control rapidly. She then did something very dangerous considering the circumstances, something which in a normal situation would heed very little control from my part compared to the control I had to use now, but I had none, nothing.

As soon as her lips touched mine, I was more eager than ever to enter her. I expressed that through the desperate way my lips moved with hers, fast, forcefully. I couldn't help but grown, she was like a magnet, forcing me towards her helplessly. My hands were all over her carelessly, caressing her breasts, squeezing them. They even went between her thighs. Bella seemed so wrapped up in the passion as I was. She just responded to my eagerness. Before I would enter her, I would have to gain just enough composure to tell her something, one thing. I removed my lips from hers, kissing down the entire length of her body whilst trying to calm my breathing, before manoeuvring myself into a position that would hurt her as little as possible.

My breath came rough and rugged. "Bella, sweet heart, this will hurt a little."

She responded as well as she could, just nodding. It would be okay. I would hurt her, but it really couldn't be helped, just this once. Venom flowed into my mouth at the hatred of causing her pain. I would be calm and swift. If this was all we could do we had done amazingly well, better than I even thought. For once, Bella had been right.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that Bella needed me to continue. Her hips were thrusting up at me, inviting me. This was it then. I took a deep breath lining myself just right, then pushed, deep inside her. I had to get this out of the way. Despite of Bella's control she let out a small, agonized moan. I felt guilty at once. I shouldn't of aloud this. I was so irresponsible.

"Bella? Oh, I'm so sorry."

I expected her reaction would be to stop. To finish. I would have hurt her too much. Instead, she surprised me.

"Please, please Edward, don't stop," her cry was agonized, but in a completely different way. It shocked me, but I continued without hesitation. I wasn't sure how I would've stopped anyway if she had asked. I growled, eager to continue.

I slid out of her, not completely, for once engaging Emmett's technique with my own, and pushed back into her again. She was warm and tight, feelings quite possibly better than drinking human blood were coursing through my body. This had to be the best night of my existence; it just had to be. I continued my rhythm; Bella seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Her body was in time with mine, we were perfectly in sync, like always. Her hands clawed my back but it felt like the brush of silk, they clawed every inch of me, adding to these heavenly new sensations. Then, all of a sudden, I hit the angle. All the feelings, all the sensations, the electricity, the warmth, all built up in one place, I was nearly there. I was so unusually wrapped in myself that I only just noticed when Bella came herself, shortly before me. She hugged herself to me, as if she needed the support. Then she let go and I heard the most golden, delicious sound of my existence, before I, myself, went over the golden edge, emptying inside her. Despite of myself, I collapsed on top of her, enforcing my entire weight upon her. She didn't attempt to move me. She just lay there, clutching me. I moved my head so it lay on her chest, her crashing heart beat almost deafening as her chest heaved up and down. Mine did too. I lay there dazed. I had never experienced anything so good in my life.

As I lay there, bathing in everything I had just experienced, Bella spoke.

"Thank you." She whispered, and kissed my hair. Why was she saying thank you to me? Surely it should be me saying thank you to her. I thought about was I was going to say for a very brief moment, removing my head from her chest and kissing her forehead as I did so, before it all came flooding out.

"No, thank _you_, Bella. Thank you for having the faith in me, for trusting me. I have never had feelings like that in my entire life. All that time, I have wanted to be close to you, and to be finally able to do it, I feel as if it's the biggest achievement I've ever made, and for that, I thank you, Bella. But above Bella, I want you to know that this night, has been best night of my existence."

She smiled then, a warm smile, mirroring her blissed state of mind.

"Mine too," was all she relied simply. It was all I needed. She had enjoyed herself; I had made her feel good, possibly excellent. That was an achievement all in itself. Since I first met her, I was making her upset, disappointing her time and time again. It was nice, then, to get something right, to make her feel happy.

I heard Bella's deep breath and saw her eyes drift closed. Of course she would be tired. I lifted her gently so that she was curled against me, her head resting on my chest. Her breath was coming calmly and even now, she was drifting off to sleep. To help her sleep, I stroked her hairline and face. I started to sing her lullaby, her face becoming peaceful and relaxed. I continued to look down at her, my Bella, my sleeping beauty. I doubted very much I would hear anything else from her until the morning.


End file.
